Paperwork II
by MBInc
Summary: Sequel to Paperwork. WARNING: FEMMESLASH. CS.


Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: Alright, alright…I'll give…Here's

**Paperwork II**

It had been ten minutes since Catherine had dropped by, but to the brunette it had seemed like hours –the end of the pile of paperwork hardly in sight. But now Sara scribbled her signature on the last sheet of paper.

"Finally," she breathed.

Catherine's request was still on her mind as she closed the manila folder and gathered all files to bring them to Grissoms' office.

As she passed through the halls she tried to spot the strawberry blonde in her office, but the blinds were closed, restricting her from any sight of Catherine.

After placing the files on Grissom's desk, Sara headed over to Catherine's office.

The closer she got to the older woman's office, the more her nerves started to act up. _Did Catherine really imply..._

She stopped a few feet in front of the strawberry blonde's office, contemplating on what to do.

She didn't have to think about it any longer as Catherine opened the door, waiting there expectantly for the brunette to enter.

Sara spotted the sexy smirk on Catherine's face –the sparkle in her eyes. The look the older woman gave her caused her body to react immediately, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Before her mind caught up with her body she was already walking over to the strawberry blonde.

"I see you've finished your paperwork?" Catherine inquired as she closed the door once Sara was inside.

"Yes," Sara said, her voice hoarse of nervousness.

Catherine walked over to the tall brunette who was looking everywhere but at the strawberry blonde.

"Well, as you may have noticed," Catherine started as her hand reached out and cupped Sara's chin. "I'm kind of…wet."

Sara swallowed audibly as sapphire eyes locked on her hazel ones.

"So," Catherine continued. "I was wondering…if you…could give me…a hand." She grabbed the brunette's hands and placed them at the top of her wet blouse, pushing herself into Sara's touch.

"Please," Catherine whispered as she inched closer, her breath tickling Sara's lips.

As Sara popped open the first button of the older woman's blouse, Catherine claimed her lips. She pushed the taller woman to her desk, sweeping her arm across her desk to clear its surface.

Sara's hands slid down, opening al the buttons they found on their way down. Just as she reached the last button she felt Catherine's tongue sneaking out, tracing the contour of her lips.

The brunette pushed the drenched piece of clothing off of Catherine's shoulders. As she backed away a bit she marveled at the older woman's beauty –the delicate, soft skin of Catherine which seemed to be screaming for her touch.

Sara locked eyes with Catherine again, her hands trembling and not really knowing what to do.

The older woman pushed Sara's legs apart and placed herself in between. She reached for the brunette's hands again and placed them on the straps of her lacy bra.

Not a word was spoken, but Sara merely had one look into Catherine's blue pools and understood what she wanted.

Her hands started to roam across the strawberry blonde's soft skin, her fingers tracing the lacy patterns of Catherine's bra.

She pulled her even closer and her lips started to caress the skin of Catherine's throat, her fingers curling round the straps and pulling them down.

The taller woman took soft nips at Catherine's pulse point, then soothed the skin with her tongue –earning her deeply reverberating moans.

As she started to open the clasps of the bra Sara felt Catherine's hands starting to tug at the hem of her shirt, fingers caressing her taut stomach.

The brunette's lips left Catherine's throat and found her luscious lips, capturing them in a fierce kiss –both of them trying to dominate the kiss.

Suddenly one of Catherine's hands found their way to the button fly of Sara's jeans –all buttons undone in a few seconds. The strawberry blonde's nimble fingers sneaked into Sara's jeans and found their way past the barrier of underwear.

"Oh…Catherine," Sara started to pant into the kiss as the strawberry blonde's fingers found her folds.

Sara cupped one of the older woman's breasts, feeling Catherine's nipple turn rock-hard in the palm of her hand. Her other hand trailed across the older woman's thighs and underneath her skirt.

As her hand inched closer to the strawberry blonde's center Catherine's moans got louder and louder.

"Oh…Sara…Sara."

Suddenly the brunette felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sara…Sara…Wake up."

She shot up right, a yellow post-it sticking to her cheek. As the fog in her mind started to clear she looked straight into Catherine's eyes –a look of curiosity plastered on the older woman's face.

"Are you alight?"

"Yeah," Sara replied, completely embarrassed by this awkward situation. _A dream? It was just a dream?_

"Paperwork…dull work. I must have dozed off," she quickly added.

"Well, shift's over," Catherine started as she reached for the post-it which was still attached to the brunette's cheek. "Let's go. I'm buying breakfast," she added before turning and heading out of the room.

Sara looked questioningly at the strawberry blonde's retreating back. _I hope I didn't talk in my-_

But her thoughts were interrupted by Catherine who turned around once more and added, "That way you can tell me everything about that dream of yours."

_Fuck._

"Dream? I didn't dream…I can't remember," Sara replied as a blush crept onto her face.

"_Right_," Catherine smirked. "Oh…Catherine," she mocked as she stepped into the hall.

"Stupid paperwork," Sara quipped as she got up from behind her desk and headed after the strawberry blonde.

**The End**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
